Chazz Princeton (Duel Links)
}} Chazz Princeton is a playable Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Chazz Princeton, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. He only appears in-game after the player reaches Stage 5 of Duel World (GX) and can be unlocked as a playable character starting at Stage 6. Black Gate Keys are required to Duel Chazz Princeton at the Gate. Description Biography Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Chazz-a-Thon Level 30 Level 40 Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Chazz Princeton reach a certain Level. Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Chazz Princeton, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Jaden Yuki * When starting a Duel with Jaden Yuki, Chazz says "Let's Duel, Jaden! There's no way a Slifer slacker will defeat me!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "You're a lot dumber than I thought, and that's saying a lot! You got Chazzed!" **When he loses the Duel, he says "Argh! Why can't I defeat this slacker?!?" ;Aster Phoenix *When starting a Duel with Aster Phoenix, Chazz says "Aster? More like "laster"! You stand no chance against the Chazz!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "The Chazz doesn't know the meaning of defeat!" followed by "But you sure do, Laster Phoenix!" **When he loses the Duel, he says "Grr... The Chazz is no loser!" ;Alexis Rhodes *When starting a Duel with Alexis Rhodes, Chazz says "Alexis... my Alexis... You don't realize you love me yet." followed by "But when I defeat you in a duel, you will!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "Alexis, now that we're a couple...We can...hold hands! *Blush*" **When he loses the Duel, he says "My skill's broken... My hearts broken too... Sigh..." ;Bastion Misawa *When starting a Duel with Bastion Misawa, Chazz says "You have six different Decks to beat me with? Lies!" followed by "There are zero Decks that can defeat me!" Card-specific ;Monsters *Whenever Chazz Summons "Armed Dragon LV7", a cut-in frame of Chazz briefly appears, and he announces "Join me in welcoming Armed Dragon LV7!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Armed Dragon LV7" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Armed Dragon LV7" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Chazz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Armed Dragon LV7!" followed by "Dragon Talon Terror!" **When Chazz activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Armed Dragon LV7, activate your effect! Serrated Sonic Discs!" *Whenever Chazz Summons "Ojama King", a cut-in frame of Chazz breifly appears, and he announces "Go Ojamas! Fuse and form Ojama King!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Ojama King" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Ojama King" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Chazz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Ojama King!" followed by "Flying Belly Flop Drop!" *Whenever Chazz Summons "Armed Dragon LV5", a cut-in frame of Chazz's face will briefly appears, and he announces, "Come out, Armed Dragon LV5!" (spoken as "Come on out, Armed Dragon LV5!") **Most of the time when Chazz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Armed Dragon LV5!" followed by "Inferno Roar!" *Whenever Chazz Summons "Ojama Knight", a cut-in frame of Chazz's face appears and he announces "Merge to form..." followed by "Ojama Knight! At your service!" **Most of the time when Chazz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Show 'em your stuff, Ojama Knight!" *Whenever Chazz Summons "VW-Tiger Catapult", a cut-in frame of Chazz's face will appear and he announces "Start your engines and merge! VW-Tiger Catapult!" **Most of the time when Chazz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "VW-Tiger Catapult attacks!" followed by "Heatseeker Blitz!" **When Chazz activates the effect of that monster, he says "VW-Catapult! Activate your effect!" *Whenever Chazz Summons "XYZ-Dragon Cannon", a cut-in frame of Chazz's face breifly appears and he announces "I combine X, Y, and Z into XYZ - Dragon Cannon!" **Most of the time when Chazz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, XYZ Dragon Cannon! Cannon Firestorm!" **When Chazz activates the defect of that monster, he says, "XYZ - Dragon Cannon’s effect activates! Hyper Destruction!" *Whenever Chazz Summons "Armed Dragon LV3", he announces "Come out, Armed Dragon LV3!" (spoken as "Come on out, Armed Dragon LV3!") **When Chazz activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Armed Dragon LV3 activates its effect!" followed by "I Special Summon Armed Dragon LV5!" **Most of the time when Chazz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Armed Dragon LV3!" followed by "Armed Smash!" *Whenever Chazz Summons "Chthonian Soldier", he announces "Rise! Chthonian Soldier!" **When Chazz activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Chthonian Solider's effect now activates! You also take the damage I took!" **Most of the time when Chazz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Chthonian Soldier attacks!" *Whenever Chazz Summons "Masked Dragon", he announces "Rise, Masked Dragon!" **Most of the time when Chazz declares an attack with that monster, Chazz announces "Swoop and attack, Masked Dragon!" **When Chazz activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Masked Dragon's effect activates!" *Whenever Chazz Summons "Ojama Black", he announces "Here's Ojama Black!" **Most of the time when Chazz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack already, Ojama Black!" *Whenever Chazz Summons "Ojama Blue", he announces "Here's Ojama Blue!" **Most of the time when Chazz declares an attack with that monster, Chazz announces "Will you attack, Ojama Blue?" **When Chazz activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Ojama Blue's effect activates!" *Whenever Chazz Summons "Ojama Green", he announces "Here's Ojama Green!" **Most of the time when Chazz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Make yourself useful, Ojama Green!" *Whenever Chazz Summons "Ojama Yellow", he says "Here's Ojama Yellow!" **Most of the time when Chazz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Ojama Yellow, attack!" followed by "Because you're the ace in my Deck. No foolin'!". ***This is a reference to episode 166, in which Chazz states the same thing after "Ojama Yellow" attacks. *Whenever Chazz Summons "V-Tiger Jet", he announces "Fly in, V-Tiger Jet!" **Most of the time when Chazz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "V-Tiger Jet! Sharpen your claws and attack!" *Whenever Chazz Summons "W-Wing Catapult", he announces "Feast your eyes on W-Wing Catapult!" **Most of the time when Chazz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, W-Wing Catapult!" *Whenever Chazz Summons "X-Head Cannon", he announces "Here comes X-Head Cannon!" **Most of the time when Chazz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Blast 'em, X-Head Cannon! *Whenever Chazz Summons "Y-Dragon Head", he announces "Y-Dragon Head is ready to rock!" **Most of the time when Chazz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Y-Dragon Head, attack!" *Whenever Chazz Summons "Z-Metal Tank", he announces "Rumble in, Z-Metal Tank!" **Most of the time when Chazz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Z-Metal Tank! Crush 'em!" ;Spells/Traps *Whenever Chazz activates "A Feather of the Phoenix", he announces "I activate the Spell Card, A Feather of the Phoenix!" *Whenever Chazz activates "Armed Changer", he announces "I activate the Equip Spell, Armed Changer!" *Whenever Chazz activates "Chthonian Alliance", he announces "I activate the Equip Spell, Chthonian Alliance!" *Whenever Chazz activates "Chthonian Blast", he announces "My Trap activates! Chthonian Blast!" *Whenever Chazz activates "Enchanting Fitting Room", he announces "I activate my Spell Card, Enchanting Fitting Room!" *Whenever Chazz activates "Frontline Base" or its effect, he announces "My Continuous Spell activates! Frontline Base!" *Whenever Chazz activates "Level Down!?", he announces "I activate my Quick-Play Spell! Level Down!?" *Whenever Chazz activates "Level Modulation", he announces" I activate my Spell Card, Level Modulation!" *Whenever Chazz activates "Level Up!", he announces "I activate my Spell Card! Level Up!!" *Whenever Chazz activates "Lightning Vortex", he announces "I activate my Spell Card! Lightning Vortex!" *Whenever Chazz activates "Megamorph", he announces "I activate the Equip Spell, Megamorph!" *Whenever Chazz activates "Ojama Country" or its effect, he announces "This will make my weaklings just a bit more useful...maybe." followed by "I activate the Field Spell, Ojama Country!" *Whenever Chazz activates "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!", he announces "Good bros support each other, even if they're the weakest of the weak!" followed by "Put your puny powers to use! Ojama Delta Hurricane!!!!" *Whenever Chazz activates "The Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension", he announces "I activate my Spell Card! The Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension!" *Whenever Chazz activates "Thunder Crash", he says "I activate my Spell Card. Thanks for the help so far. But your time's up! Thunder Crash!". Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters